


Day 18: Punishment of Defiance

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, basically the plot of a bad porno, closer to dub-con, dark magic based orgasms, i'm so sorry about this one, mild non-con tagged for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 18) After disagreeing with a decision Edelgard made on the battlefield, Byleth needs to be punished. At least, according to Hubert.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Day 18: Punishment of Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> okay first of all im sorry  
> I feel a little weird about this one? Mostly the having to tag it as non-con, but that's really what it kinda is so I want to err on the side of safety. There's nothing penetrative it's just using dark magic for sexual purposes in a public setting. Post timeskip though. This sure is just the plot of a bad porno but here we are. Also Hubert is a tsundere who has no idea how relationships and attraction work which...is kind of in character I think.

Hubert didn't know how to feel around Byleth.

He'd kept her at arms length throughout his days at the academy, fearful of her closeness with Lady Edelgard. He'd been pleasantly surprised when she'd openly defied the church to support the two of them in their quest to bring Edelgard's goals to fruition, but it wasn't right of him to show any devotion to anyone other than his Lady. Besides, she'd come back after five years who knows where. It wasn't as though he could really trust her, as much as Edelgard seemed to. His job was to support Edelgard no matter what, and if that meant scrutinizing their former professor, then so be it. 

He felt rather strange when he looked at her, though. She was pretty, certainly. His heart belonged to Edelgard alone, though. Or at least, it was only permitted to. Her goals and ambitions were the most important thing in his life, and as the son of House Vestra, he had spent his life idolising her. He adored her, but the way he felt when he looked at Byleth was different. More primal and less courtly. 

He hated it.

And he hated that she had the gall to defy Edelgard, too. Who did she think she was to question the Empress' strategy? To step in and tell her not to do something? Claude von Riegan was a loose end, and it would've been simple to eliminate him. But Byleth had stopped her, and Edelgard had...let her stop her? This wasn't right, not at all.

He had to do something about it.

She was giving a lecture as he thought about it, bitterly - rather, inviting them all to discuss the best use of black magic in the field. Gone were the days of simple instruction, now classes and lectures were more of an open discussion of tactics. Hubert liked to play his cards close to his chest, but Edelgard had insisted he come along to the tactics lectures for his valuable input, and he could never deny a request from his Lady. 

"So, if we have orbs set up in two places, we can cover approximately...ah..."

As far as plans went, this wasn't his best. But Edelgard would've been furious if Byleth had met an untimely end, or been incapacitated in some way. It would've solved his problems, but Edelgard needed her alive and he had to acquiesce. He had no idea what had possessed him to this spell, though. Right now she'd be feeling a gentle vibrating sensation between her legs, right on her most sensitive nerve. It would get stronger as the spell went on.

Not that he ever thought of such lewd spells before, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Right?

"...about half the area. Now, our mages are stronger but if we don't take the orbs for ourselves, we put ourselves at - ah! - at unnecessary risk."

"Are you alright, Professor?" The small contingent looked up from their notes, concerned by Byleth's sudden flustered state. She rarely showed a lot of emotion, but her face was reddening and she looked as though she was holding herself upright. She looked up with a weak smile, gazing over the class until her eyes directly met Hubert's. For his part, he simply smirked, and perhaps something of recognition dawned in her eyes.

"I am quite alright. Perhaps it was something I ate in the dining hall. I should not have had the fish."

Hanneman chuckled at that, but the discussion continued. She quickly passed the floor to Lysithea, who she (and indeed, so had Hubert) recognised that her research would provide invaluable. Hubert's eyes, however, did not leave Byleth. She bit her lip, gripping the podium for dear life. Something stirred within him, but he tried to push it aside. This was about punishing her for insubordination, after all. Certainly nothing more than that.

Although, he imagined she would look quite lovely if it was his hands having her at his mercy, not just his magic. He wondered just how much of her skin would be flushed with exertion.

No, that wasn't it, he insisted. His fingers moved almost imperceptibly, and now she would feel a pulse of energy sliding between her (no doubt soft and wet, he thought, holding back a groan of his own) lips, as though something was entering her even though it was merely a magical sensation. She fought back a gasp. The class seemed focused on the discussion, where Constance was saying something supposedly about magic, more than likely some grand scheme to bring back House Nuvelle. Hubert found he wasn't listening, utterly fixated on the way Byleth let out short, sharp breaths, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. He wondered if anyone else had noticed. No doubt they had. He hoped they had, anyway, otherwise this plan of punishing her by humiliating her in front of the class, as Edelgard had been no doubt been humiliated by insubordination, would have failed.

And Hubert never failed.

He could hear the sound of her boot heel tapping against the floor. No doubt her leg trembling as his magic pleasured her. No, not pleasured, he insisted. Punished. Making her look foolish in front of the people who respected her. He finally looked away to see Edelgard looking mildly embarrassed, trying to focus on her notes. It wasn't enough, he thought, shifting his finger on his desk. Byleth gasped - unable to restrain herself - as his magic found its way to her rear, poking and prodding at the hole there. 

"Professor...?"

Her expression was glazed at this point, holding herself upright with all the energy she had. Hubert pulled his hand back, slightly, lulling her with a moment of reprieve...and then struck again, the spell redoubling its efforts. It would be like multiple hands over her, touching every sensitive spot, like magical fingers entering in every possible way. She cried out, trembling behind the desk. Hubert smirked, desperately trying to ignore the flustered feeling in his chest at the sight of Byleth like this and instead focusing on how humiliating it must be for her, to be unable to control herself. He wondered how much of a mess she'd make.

"I'm..." she gasped, drawing in a deep breath. "Perhaps we should wrap up shortly." She managed to splutter out a sentence, and Hubert was impressed. Although perhaps the spell wasn't strong enough. With that, he moved his hand once again and it moved to something of an extreme. It must have, as she cried out. Whimpering, she fell over, still somehow standing but her face planted on the desk. He could hear the sound of her heels on the wooden floor - legs no doubt shaking harder, and the job was done. At least, for now. He suspected he wasn't finished with her, though, if she would still consider defying Edelgard's orders.

"Teacher..." Edelgard stood up to approach her, but Byleth raised her head, her hair almost matted to her forehead and she shook her head violently. 

"Don't...don't worry. I just need a moment. Not sure if it'll make you sick too. Why don't you all go to the dining hall. I'll...rest."

"Shouldn't you go see Professor Manuela...?" Byleth groaned, shaking her head once again. Somehow, this appeased everyone to stay back from her and leave, except for Hubert, who whispered something along the lines of 'I'll take care of it', to Edelgard.

"Well, Professor." He shifted his hand again and she stumbled backwards, falling to her knees as she felt another wave of orgasm overtake her. "You've made quite a mess, haven't you?" They both looked down at that, at the small wet patch that had formed on her shorts and between her thighs. It wasn't obvious unless one looked closely, unfortunately for Hubert's plans. Though he suspected plenty of people ogled Byleth quite frequently. He was sure he'd caught Dorothea and Ferdinand both looking at her very closely.

He would never, of course, he insisted to himself as he forced himself to look back at her face. She was red, sweaty, and even now looked quite lovely he thought. No, not that. Humiliated, that was what he wanted. Wasn't it?

"Please don't do anything like that again, Hubert," she groaned, wrapping her cloak around herself in embarrassment. "It was you, wasn't it?" He was struck with the urge to help her to her feet, but resisted. He was teaching her a lesson, after all.

"Then I would think you would not defy Lady Edelgard's command again, Professor. I suggest you think carefully next time you intend to do such a thing." He retreated quickly, lying to himself and pretending that he wouldn't be imagining the way Byleth's face looked contorted in pleasure when he was alone later on. Insisting that humiliating her had been his only objective, nothing else to it.

He'd have to take more drastic action once they'd dealt with the remnants of the church and those who slither in the dark. She was causing him far too much trouble.


End file.
